The Illusion within Devils and Angels
by crazie194
Summary: the proper summery is in the first paragraph this is my first time publishing a story in fanfiction so be generous but be honest as well I want to learn from any mistakes I make there will be updates for any changes for the chapters nothing big just wording or grammar or spelling mistakes chapter updates will be irregular
1. Chapter 1

**quick note before this continues, because this is my first story I publish in this site I will do different types of updates, spelling, grammar, wording, extensions, and chapter because of this the updates will be irregular like I stated in the summary. The only request I have is be lenient with me but be honest in your opinions. now onto the story**

* * *

**The Illusion within Devils and Angels**

_There are many types of people in this world, some have small meanings, the ones that seems to blend in with the flow of society, some have roles or obligations to lead others with great power and character. Each one has their own has a specific purpose that only is meant for them no matter how small or large it is. But there is one person whose life starts off like the rest, but after one single moment his life started to sky-rocket beyond his comprehension. This is his story how he went from a human that was part shy and part paranoid schizophrenic to a powerful being with many supporters. His name is __Yoshizawa Shinichi,__ a class 1 student at Kouh Academy._

Chapter 1

For as long as a can remember I always knew I was different, I didn't know how exactly but I could tell even as a child. The first thing that happened the made me start to question myself was when I was 4 years old, I don't remember much but what I do remember was for weeks I couldn't sleep. For days I would hear different voices coming from inside my room, I don't remember where they originated granted I was 4 at the time. Some were soft like mother and some were rough like father but they didn't have the niceness like mother and father I don't really remember how they sounded. So like any 4 year old child I went to my parents' bedroom and told them about the voices and like any parent talking to a scared child that was talking about scary voices in their room they calmly and politely explained that there were nothing in his room to cause it they even put in a night light so that it would shed some light in the room. Naturally I could still hear them but after remembering what mother and father said that they didn't existed I mentally chanted "there is no voices." over and over until they just stopped this continued until I never heard them again.

Since then I have been having strange encounters with things that weren't really happening. One time when I was in middle school I was in a class studying mathematics, by that time I was already experienced with these delusions for most of my life and was already categorized as a paranoid schizophrenic. True I knew this and was kind of was able to distinguish between what was real and what was delusion but it still didn't help that they still happen before I realize when I was in. I was subjugated to bullying during my junior years, I was not use to them like I was in middle school so I stood out a lot but I digress. During my class I was tired because I didn't get much sleep the night before, after catching myself dozing off I forced my eyes to stay open and tried to stay awake I found myself in a deserted room. No one was there, no students nor teachers, just me, alone. Of course I did thought it was just another one of my delusions but then I remembered that I was tiered so I mistakenly believed that I slept through class and everyone just forgot about me so I went outside to look for others, only to be hit with a truth that I completely discarded, no one was there, not in the classroom, not in the building, nor in the school campus. I then realized that this was just another one my delusions and tried to will it to disappear, the next thing I notice was I was still in my seat and everything was back to the way it ways.

It was because of these delusions that I usually get two to three times a day that lead to the depressing aura that I gave off. I hesitate getting close to people, in fear of either them finding out of my condition and make fun of me or my delusions get out of control that it just breaks a part for whatever reason. My appearance gives off a depressive look in one way or another. I have medium length reddish brown hair that stops just before my shoulders, with bangs covering my forehead. I have amber eyes, slim build, and I am about 5'5". Despite my depressing aura I give off I am actually kind of popular but people either don't want to indulge further into it or don't notice, I should know, student gossip can be quite loud despite whispering it to one another. Of course the talk about me is both positive and negative points but it's still the same when you really think about. But I don't really let it get to me it helps that sometimes I don't hear them thanks to my MP3 player, I know its funny saying this, but ever since I got this it basically became my saving grace.

* * *

The Perverted Trio, the first and hopefully only time I hear a title give out to someone, not that it's unworthy, not by a long shot but I digress. When I first heard that during the first month of my new school life in Kouh Academy I couldn't help but think I was within one of my delusions how can I not, I finally heard of somebody or a group of people who had a worse reputation then my own, didn't help them that they were in a recently instated co-op school so the ratio between males and females was big. But I didn't complain or boast on that point; after all I see things that don't really happen.

When I first introduced myself to my classmates I instantly thought that despite this being a prestige school, despite this having more female students then male student, despite this being nearly a new experience from my previous school I thought that this would be just the same situation as my previous school, alone, not popular, and no friends and after I was done here I would just get a small time job and just fade away while my class mates succeed leaving me behind. Granted I didn't try to fix this myself but the last time I got close to people I got the short end of the sick the moment they found out I was a schizophrenic.

This of course was taken completely out the window during a lunch break around the third month, I was just relaxing against one of the trees on a hill that overlooked the school listening to my MP3 player so that I could watch out for the other students when they go inside when the bell ring when I saw a female student in front of me, I zone out a lot of things while I listing to my music so I wouldn't be able to notice her until she was already there. She seemed familiar but I couldn't put a name with her face, I wasn't really good with placing name with faces when they were introduced separately. She had a bright and rich tone of red hair that I never saw before, and it matched beautifully with her body figure.

"Good afternoon, Yoshizawa-kun. My name is Rias Gremory, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering some questions of mine?"

Well that explained why I remembered her. It's not hard to hear about 'The Two Great Ladies' of Kouh, all the students talk about them and it ranges from admiration to something akin to lust. It made me curious why a popular one like her was talking to me but it was a redundant point at most so I couldn't complain. I was also curious how she knew me but I figured that my reputation travelled to the seniors as well.

"As you may or may not be aware I'm a part of a club called the Occult Research Club and a member of it is a fellow junior like yourself and it is come to my attention that you and Koneko Toujou are in the same class am I correct?"

Well that was certainly interesting, "I do believe that such she is in my class, I don't know her all that much but I do know her reputation, so yes you are correct. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was hoping you would help her out with some school work that she has been giving. I do not doubt her intelligence but it wouldn't hurt to have help from someone with your intelligence if your marks are anything to go by."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is out not much I have to say but there is Rias's point of view then back to Shinichi's, I hope I don't go out of scrip with Rias if I do mention it. Like always be lenient mention any mistakes I make.**

* * *

I wanted to meet him for two reasons. The first is because of his grades and as a king I need to take care and help the members of my peerage, of course I have full confidence that my rook is smart but it wouldn't hurt to have someone doing a study date just help keep things at a good level. With the grades he was getting I figured that my rook would be in good hands. The second reason is actually the main reason why I wanted to meet him but I couldn't which really irritated me.

For some time almost every supernatural being in Kouh could feel a strange energy, it would emit three or four time a day. That on its own isn't really a problem but what the energy itself felt like was very troubling. It didn't feel like any devil or magic energy I have every felt in my whole life. My brother says that it didn't felt like any devil, through his sources he says that it wasn't angel or fallen angel, Akeno says it wasn't magic, Kiba says it wasn't holy or demonic, and Koneko says it didn't felt like anything close to yokai. The only lead we have was from Koneko saying that it feels empty but more like it didn't have anything to define it, like the beginning of a power before it becomes something akin to that specific person.

Being the Daughter of the administrator grants you access to any available data of all the students, so I am granted the same data the staff is given so I am giving access to most of the information of my school mates but most of them I'm not really connected to so it's not needed. Which is why when I realized who originated those energy pulses I asked for any information father could give me, what I received honestly shocked me. What I thought was a unknown entity just hanging around the town was just a normal student, a human student, anyone of use could tell he was human but the energy he gave off contradict that. Nothing particular showed up, it was like he was an ordinary human teenager, but one thing did seem to pope up in his medical records, he was diagnostic as a schizophrenic at the age of 6. Despite that, they were irregulars about him; for one nothing physical showed up when they ran a scan no defects or anything of the nature. The age was another irregularity, no one should really have mental problems at a young age. the biggest difference was that despite he was claiming he was seeing things others around him weren't or even couldn't notice any of the reaction that he was describing while he was having his episodes which was confirmed when Koneko stated when she notice that he would have moments like he just say something abnormal.

Which was another issue that Koneko found out, whenever he would have he 'episodes' there were an energy pulse originated from him, or t be specific two pulses. From what she found out, after every time he generated both pulses he would have a moment like he was just waking up from a creepy dream or having an episode like he saw something, the problem was that he would reacted just after the second wave and the wave would happen just after the first. It was like he saw something only he could see but that doesn't seem correct, it was like it was something only he could experience. It was a mystery that only continue to grow with each passing day, and I couldn't make head or tails of the situation.

Even after telling both father and brother about what we came up with they didn't recognized it, they _couldn't _recognize it. It's that reason why I wanted to meet him face to face, with this meeting I would be able to make an accurate, and what I saw kind of shocked me. On the outside its shows a passive and calm persona but as a devil who can read human expression to a great deal I saw something more, what I saw was a form to the emotion lust but a lower rank, more like a desire for something. Base on what I gathered it might be a desire to connect to someone without problem, I figured that he always wanted to connect to someone with what we might assume he experience on a daily bases he might fear getting close to people and what they might say about his constance. That was not what surprised me, what did surprised was that he showed no real negative feelings, not even of distrust or fear. It was like he had no negative thought for anyone or anything around him, she could appreciate that, being able to live in a positive light, to a certain extant in his case, but still commendable none the less.

* * *

Pain. That was the one thing that really kept me from thinking that this was just one of my illusions, despite this only being the first time truly feeling this type of pain I knew this was real. I could feel the sensation of it every time I tried to either breath or move, I could feel the blood on my skin, I could see the arm sticking out of my gut, but most of all I could taste both my blood and the iron in the blood dripping down from my mouth.

Funny, just during the day I was actually enjoying a study date with Toujou-san, I thought the reason that these dates worked so well was because of the similarities in our personality. We both were quiet people by nature and we were direct when we did talk, most of the time it was just asking if the other knew where we could find where the answers were the the question we would get stuck on but I digress.

Through her I was able to get to know the club members that she was with in the Occult Research Club. Yuuto Kiba, a sempai that I was able to get to know the most out of the three, mostly because he was the youngest of the three, didn't help that I recognized him the easiest, the girls talk just as much about him as they did the two 'Great ladies'. Speaking of them I was not as close to them as I was to Toujou and Yuuto but I was introduced to them none the less, out of the two I was able to speak normally to Gremory the best but if I was honest, I was still uncomfortable around both of them equally, mostly because of how they acted sure nothing bad as far as I could tell but still made me uncomfortable nonetheless. For Gremory its was how close she was acting towards me despite how little we knew each other, don`t get me wrong a personality like that would not be the one that pushes people away and if I was was use to socializing with others I would probably be closer to her then I was then but I'm not so I wasn't able to at the time. Himejima was someone that honestly confuses me despite the elegant and borderline lady-like temperance she expressed, something about her just send shivers down my spine I couldn't tell at the time and it puzzled me.

They're many reasons why I thought the situation I am in now was another one of my delusions. The first was the fact that it happen when I was heading home, I decided to take the rout through the park because I always feel calm and at peace when I was in the park or maybe it was nature itself that brought me to the peaceful temperance that I enjoyed so much I didn't know and to be honest, I didn't really care. The second was during the stroll through that park I saw a strange man also walking through the park, he wore a dark trench coat with a dark hat. The eyes were red and it has a creepy look to it, it got even more creepier the closer we got. What really got to me was that after we pass each other that I felt the pain sensation, many questions flowed through my mind making me unobservant of me surrounding. Why? Who? What? After feeling him taking his arm out of my stomach did I finally started to become desperate that this was a delusion but the pain was to agonizing to just dismiss. Although what truly made me decided this WAS a delusion was what I heard him say when I was laying on the ground.

" Normally I would do it somewhere else so that way it wouldn't cause as much trouble but the mysterious energy pulsating from you was just too intriguing to just pass it up. Its not a Sacred Gear nor is it angelic or demonic. Oh well if its any constellation you weren't targeted for anything I just felt like it. your blood does taste delicious though."

Right after I acknowledge what he said I was instantly relive, this WAS a delusion.

"I see, this isn't real." I was able to let out despite not having the energy to even move,"of course it not real, why would it be? there's no way someone would just decide to kill me for no reason. I bet I'm not even outside but at my house laying down in the couch reading a book."

The next thing I realized was that I woke up in my bed, I was trying to figure out what was going on but the only things I was able to figure out was that I was in my bed in some clothes, I was able to feel the flawless skin on my chest with nothing to suggest otherwise, and finally I was tiered and wanted to go back to dream land despite my internal protest.

**Hi everyone sorry about what I did with the chapter if it confused you or anything its just that I wanted to try to have longer chapters so I as you might of notice I took chapters 1&amp;2 and merged it into one chapter merged 3&amp;4 into one chapter. until I can motivate myself to do this in one go I might just upload one point in the chapter like what I did for the two in here ( I'm talking about the part where it was Rias' point of view and the Shinichi's with the line break between the two. Its not be doing beta chapters like before it just two or maybe three parts in one chapter. So after I upload the next chapter look for an update next week for that same chapter, I'll show you what I mean when the time comes. **

**In case**** you were confused about his experience with the man I found that most if not all stories of this series I read it has the main character die or at the very lest fight against a fallen angel and I couldn't think that any fallen angel would attack Shinichi sense he doesn't have a sacred gear like Hyudou or a powerful energy. Also I wanted something different then a fallen angel to be the one who truly introduces him to the supernatural world, so I chose a stray devil, don't worry its a generic character no real importance, in fact he wont survive the night but that's for latter on how he dies (spoilers if anyone truly cares). **

**Like always give constructed criticism so I can explore what I can do for the story and mention anything I did wrong in the chapter and have a good day.  
**


	3. Discontinue

**All right I give up, I can't think of anything for this sires the idea was good I just can't think of anything for future chapters and I think the main problem is that I'm doing different character point of views so its hard to do think of anything while trying to write the point of view of different people. I'm willing to put up the idea of this story up for adoption if anyone is interested I'm probably not coming back to this story. I apoligize if it dissapoints you but if its any consolation I have started something else that I'm trying its called 'Servant Assassin of the Shadows' its a Fate/stay night sires that takes place during the forth holy grail war and I suggest either watching the anime or reading the VN for it to get a better understanding of the sires. its mostly going to be the point of view of Kirei Kotiomi but It will change point of views when its appropriate or needed but mostly going to be Kirei's view point.**


End file.
